


No self-control

by Jettus01



Series: The Marauder's short stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettus01/pseuds/Jettus01
Summary: I found a picture that had the following text:Remus: Did you tell anyone we're dating?Sirius: Yes, Moony, I have no self control and told everyone we're dating.Remus: Okay, no need for sarcasmSirius: No seriously, I have no control and I told the whole school we're dating.And I had to write a short story on it.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter (hinted), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The Marauder's short stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586134
Kudos: 52





	No self-control

Remus was used to people looking at him and whisper because of his scars, but never when he was with the other Marauders. He and Peter were on their way to the Great Hall for lunch and to meet up with Sirius and James. The Marauders had been split for their latest class, so at least they could meet for lunch.

Coming into the Great Hall they noticed that Sirius looked bored as he ate some toast and looking over at James who was babbling on, clearly talking about one Lily Evans. Peter sat beside James and Remus beside Sirius. As the latter saw to his side that Remus was there, his bored facial expression turned into a bright smile. “Moony!”

The two had recently admitted their feelings to one another, totally with no help from James, they did this completely on their own. (*cough* *cough* sorry, got some lies in my throat.)

Other students, however, did not know. Remus hadn’t even told Lily about him finally dating Sirius. Or, let’s just say, he didn’t have to.

The Marauder’s felt a lot of people looking at them. This wasn’t uncommon as they usually were up to something and people are scared to be the next victim, but this staring didn’t seem _scared_ or _judgemental_ in any way or form. Well, some people from each house (except Hufflepuff, cause they can do nothing wrong) are giving them the stink eye. 

“Sirius…” Remus whispered to his boyfriend. “Yes?” He responded looking adoringly at his Moony. “Did you tell anyone we’re dating?” The taller boy asked. “Yes, Moony, I have no self-control and told everyone we’re dating,” Sirius responded. Remus looked annoyed at him. “Okay, no need for sarcasm.” He looked down at his food and just as he was about to take a bite. “No siriusly, I have no control and told the whole school we’re dating,” Sirius said as he looked genuine at Remus. The latter dropped the toast. “You did what?” Before Sirius could answer, Lily, came up to them, Peter is forever grateful cause now he doesn’t have to listen to more of James’s babbling. “Congrats on finally admitting your feelings you two.” She said and smiled. “Though, Remus, I gotta ask… Why didn’t you tell me?” Lily had known that Remus liked Sirius, so of course, she should’ve been one of the first to know. “I was going to, but my boyfriend has apparently no self-control and told the whole school before I could tell you…” He said in a questioning voice. The red-haired girl looked thoughtful for a moment. “Fair enough… I gotta go, see you all in transfiguration.” She then went over to Marlene and Dorcas who sat a bit further away from the boys. James sighed. “I’m in love with her.” The other Marauders just looked at him and said in unison, “We know Prongs.”

**(YOU THOUGHT I WOULDN’T DO A PUN, HUH?)**


End file.
